bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kentoku Civil War
The Kentoku Civil War is a dynastic war fought by Clan Umbraline, Clan Dastana and allies of both. Beginnings The root of the conflict was the assassination of Rora Yusanora in the midst of a royal masquerade ball. While an expedition to Mata Nui was sent, and Yumiwa was coronated as Empress, tensions simmered. The incriminated assassin, Dastana Jasik, First Son of his clan, was imprisoned, to be judged by High Executioner Rayuke for his crimes. But within Clan Umbraline, extremists plotted to avenge their matriarch. In the depth of night, a group of Umbralines infiltrated the chambers of Dastana Yomiken. Together they slew her, and attempted to escape. Three of the conspirators, however, were captured by Dastana Guardswomen. The next day, the prisoners were taken to the streets and executed in front of the crowds. Minutes after, Dastana and Umbraline sympathizers turned upon each other, causing riots to ignite upon the streets of Sado. Tensions grew as assassins attempted to kill Jasik and his sister, Rayuke and even the young Rora herself. From then, battlelines began to be drawn, with the Crown sending in the forces of Clan Hogo to restore order to the streets, and enlisting the support of their allies in Clan Ageru. The Dastana, meanwhile, found allies in Clan Vilda and their Clan Kyoshi offshoot clan. Clan Fursic established themselves as de facto neutral. Escalation While riots are put down in some sections of Sado, other areas are plunged into warlike chaos. With Hogo and Imperial Guards trying to quell the violence. Neutral parties, like Taajar Kuychar merchants, flee the city to avoid the violence. Clan Daikura, in an attempt to save its academy from self-destruction, declares neutrality in the conflict, and makes reforms to prevent students from warring clans from killing one another, High Executioner Rayuke, in an attempt to find out who assassinated the Rora, goes to the Dastana Twins to see if Jasik killed the Rora. Discovering he did not, the Twins tell them they intend to fight the caste system, and in effect, Clan Umbraline. Factions The Imperial Alliance *Clan Umbraline and forces of The Imperial Rora **The Imperial Guard *Clan Hogo *Clan Ageru *Clan Korae (at least Battlemaster Inokio; unknown number of other soldiers) The Dastana Alliance *Clan Dastana *Clan Vilda *Clan Kyoshi (Main Faction) Neutral Clans *Clan Daikura *Clan Korae (by toroshu's decree) Unaligned Clans *Clan Fursic **Clan Vadiru *Clan Eiyu *Clan Herupa *Clan Plangori *The Taajar People **Clan Angavur **Clan Kuychar **Clan Okrihnok *Clan Roku *Clan Mamoru * Clan Mashtet Battles *Sado Riots: Rioting in the streets, pitting warring Pro-Umbraline and Pro-Dastana militias against soldiers of Clan Hogo and The Imperial Guard. **Victor: Hogo/Guard forces. *Prison Break: Toroshu Relisai was broken out of jail, in an effort to frame Toroshu Arsix for the assistance. Intervention by other Menti in an effort to recapture the rogue Toroshu has occurred. **Status: Ongoing Leaders Imperial Alliance *Rora Yumiwa, Empress of The Kentoku Empire *Lord Rayuke, Imperial Executioner, First Son of Clan Umbraline *Hogo Noshima, Toroshu of Clan Hogo *Ageru Kilanya, Toroshu of Clan Ageru *Hogo Kamari, Retainer of Hogo Noshima *Korae Inokio, Yumiwa's teacher, bodyguard and an adviser Dastana Alliance *Dastana Arsix, Toroshu of Clan Dastana *Dastana Jasik, First Son of Clan Dastana *Vilda Relisai, Toroshu of Clan Vilda *Kyoshi Amakusa Minami, Toroshu of The Kyoshi Confederacy *Kyoshi Amakusa Seiryu, Kyoshi First Son, de facto Regent of The Clan. Category:Events Category:Kentoku Archipelago Category:2013 Arc Category:Staff Plot Category:Battles